


Of Course

by Pokeharvest



Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [30]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeharvest/pseuds/Pokeharvest
Summary: Usopp gets cold on night watch with Sanji.
Relationships: Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989934
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Of Course

"Another chilly night watch," Usopp thought, shivering. Sanji, who was his watch partner this time, had made him a hot chocolate to help warm him up and keep him awake. Usopp took a sip from his mug, reveling in the taste of chocolate dancing on his tongue. Sanji had wrapped himself in a blanket directly across the deck from Usopp, saying something about a "tactical advantage."

Usopp found bliss in his drink, but once he had finished it the shivers quickly came back. Sanji watched as Usopp feebly trembled in the night winds and let out a sigh.

"Get over here," Sanji said, lifting the blanket for Usopp to get under.

Usopp didn't need to be told twice. He scurried across the deck, his lukewarm but empty mug in hand. He pulled the blanket around himself and let out a sigh of content. It was so warm and cozy, he could fall asleep right then and there...

"No!" He thought, shaking his head. "I need to stay awake!" Usopp tilted his head up and began to look at the myriads of stars dotting the night sky.

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" Usopp mused, before turning to look at Sanji. To his surprise, Sanji was already gazing at him with a look of...adoration?

"...Sanji? Is something wrong?" Usopp asked, feeling a little nervous at the sudden attention.

Sanji gently brushed a stray lock of hair out of Usopp's face. His hand fell and placed itself on Usopp's waist. A shiver went through Usopp's body at the sudden contact. Sanji began to lean in, and Usopp felt himself do the same. There was a magnetism that he couldn't resist, even if he wanted to.

They both inched closer and closer, the tension rising with each passing second—until finally, _finally_ —their lips met and pressed together in a tender, heartfelt kiss.

Usopp lost himself to Sanji, practically melting under his touch and the warmth that emanated from him. His hands reached up to caress Sanji's face, deepening the kiss and allowing himself to wordlessly tell Sanji how he felt.

They eventually separated, although Usopp's hands remained cradling Sanji's face and Sanji's hand still rested on Usopp's waist.

"I've been waiting to do that for so long," Usopp carefully whispered, a little afraid of Sanji's response. A lovestruck grin bloomed on Sanji's face.

"Me too." He carefully grabbed one of Usopp's hands, as if it was a fine china that would break under his touch.

Their fingers slowly intertwined—one by one, until their hands were finally clasped together in a delicate expression of their love.

Usopp jolted awake. He was still on the deck, blanket loosely draped over his body. His eyes flitted to his empty mug, and then the empty spot beside him that was cold to the touch.

"Good morning, Nami, Robin!" Sanji excitedly yelled from across the ship. Usopp could do nothing but watch from afar. Of course the kiss was a dream. Of course it was some fantasy that his mind had concocted. Of course it wasn't real.

Because Sanji could never love him back.

Usopp cast his eyes back down at the empty mug, unable to continue watching the scene that was unfolding on the deck. He slowly gathered his things and made his way to the boy's cabin.

He passed Sanji on the way there.

Sanji didn't even give him a second glance.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from an ask game on tumblr :) this is my first time writing SanUso and when I thought of the ending I went, "oh.....OH." The end was kinda hard to write to get the effect I wanted but I think I did well for my first SanUso fic lol


End file.
